Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Biggest Present of All somewhere in October 2017. Plot A new Sodor Search and Rescue Center is being built for Harold, Rocky and Captain, a new lifeboat. Jobi wood is needed in order to build it, delivered from Hiro's homeland. All the engines want to help deliver the Jobi wood. Meanwhile, Diesel feels insulted after Thomas teased him for not being a steam engine. Diesel tries to prove his point by taking the Jobi wood himself, resulting in a chase between him and Thomas, and all the Jobi wood being lost in the sea after Diesel almost fell off an unfinished bridge. Thomas is rewarded with collecting new wood after rescuing Diesel from the bridge. Being told there is no room on the boat, Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. However, along the way, the rope to the raft breaks and Thomas floats away to a nearby island, Misty Island. Thomas soon explores the island and find it to be inhabited by the "Logging Locos", consisting of Ferdinand and two small twins, Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. As the three show Thomas around the island, back on Sodor, Harold and Captain send out a search party to find Thomas. After seeing the entire island, Thomas decides he wants to go back to Sodor and uses the Misty Island Tunnel, a tunnel that connects Misty Island to Sodor. However, as they are nearly halfway through the tunnel, the tunnel caves in and they are trapped. Fortunately, Percy and Whiff are on the other side of the tunnel and manage to break through. However, the Fat Controller, Edward, James and Gordon have all sailed to Misty Island in order to find Thomas, so Thomas goes back to Misty Island to find them. Once he does, the Logging Locos are all welcomed to Sodor and there is a big celebration for the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Up above, Diesel 10 watches down on the engines, setting up the premise for Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alice, Jack Sparrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are guest starring in this film. *Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends will meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends for the first time. *This film marks the first debut of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean saga. *This film takes place after Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (which Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends already knows Thomas the Tank Engine), Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (which Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends already knows Hiro, Victor and Kevin) and Sora's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Sora's Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad ''(which Sora and his friends already knows Thomas the Tank Engine) and ''Sora's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (which Sora and his friends already knows Hiro, Victor and Kevin). *''Thomas & Friends Misty Island Rescue'' was released on DVD in 2010, the same year as Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You - Special Edition was released on DVD, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Series 1 first broadcast on the Hub Network and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep was Released on PSP. *Littlefoot and his friends will meet Alice again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *Ash and his friends will meet Alice again in Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *Thomas, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends will meet Alice again in Thomas' Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. *Littlefoot, Ash, Alex and their friends will meet Jack Sparrow again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Thomas, Twilight and their friends will meet Jack Sparrow again in Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl. *SpongeBob and Patrick will meet Jack Sparrow again in Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Black Pearl. *Four new guest stars will appear later on in this film. *This film featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. *Misty Island Rescue (played by Stefan Ashton Frank) from the real film and You're Where I Belong (played by Trisha Yearwood) from Stuart Little ''will be the end credits songs for the double feature with the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Thomas short film, ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Biggest Present of All. Trailer, Sneak Previews and Music Videos Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Adventure Films